


If I Could Read the Future...

by Queenbookworm13



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feels, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Sex, attempting to make things work out, sorting out relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookworm13/pseuds/Queenbookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a while after the showdown on Jekyll Island. Charles receives a visitor in the night. Surprise! It's Erik and his guilt is eating away at him. Can they find a way to make peace and mend what has fallen between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Read the Future...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not honestly sure if anyone has ever written a fanfiction like this (someone out there probably has) because I don't read a lot of Erik/Charles works. I ship them, but not in a passionate enough way to search for a sexy fic to read. Well, I was watching X-Men FC a few months ago and suddenly I felt compelled to write about what happened between them after the whole ordeal on Jekyll Island. Tada! This is it.
> 
> All mistakes are my own fault.  
> Please enjoy reading the fic.

He felt a familiar presence entre his room. He shifted and then stopped. A deep sadness welled up inside of him. The heaviness of his lower half was a constant reminder of a piece to the whole of what he’d lost in his life recently. The smallest part compared to the rest really…

“I know you’re here…” he said into the darkness of his room. The figure moved, silent yet he could feel them shift just slightly. He felt their thoughts twist and move just beyond that barrier that every being held close to them. He couldn’t pierce it though and it made him a little wary. The stranger rose and took a step forward. He could barely see them but he knew who it was without question. “Erik…” he breathed.

“Hello…Charles…” he said moving into the pool of light that filtered through the window. His head was bowed, his shoulders looked weighed down a bit, and he was wearing all black except for the newly painted ridiculous looking helmet.

“Hello,” he said holding back his relief at finally seeing him. He struggled to get up and he couldn’t miss the way Erik’s face flinched and turned away. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice choking up. “I came as soon as I heard and…I didn’t want it to be true…” he barely uttered the last part and looked into Charles’s eyes. Erik’s tears stemmed from his unfathomable regret which burrowed deeper within him. Even without the helmet, Charles could feel the shame and guilt tearing at his heart.

“It’s alright…” he held out his hand instinctively. Part of him became upset once he realised he could not get up and go to him, yet he kept it from showing. He needed to rely on Erik to come to him. He wanted him too.

“No it’s not,” he sniffed looking away. “I’ve, I’ve done this to you. I’ve ruined everything.”

“Erik, please,” he begged still offering his hand. “I can’t get up…I…” he took a breath, his heart beating out of control. He never had to tell him much before. They never really spoke about it. They never had too before. “I need you.”

He laughed ruefully. “Need me?” he muttered and shook his head, “Look what I’ve done to you.”

“I don’t need to look, I know. And this just means I need you even more…”

“Even more?” he asked almost hopefully and glanced up at him.

“And forever.”

Erik went too his side quickly. Their fingers touched hesitantly before entwining. They shared a small smile and then their hands grabbed and pulled the other close. They buried their faces into each other’s shoulders and necks, deeply inhaling their scent. Charles pulled back a little and put his hands on either side of Erik’s helmet. His hands flew to stop him and he gave the telepath a pleading look.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he promised.

“I know…” Erik said miserably. “But I…” his mouth trembled as he tried forming the words.

“Trust me?” He felt the magnetism mutant’s grip slacken after a moment, allowing him to remove the helmet. It was a breath of fresh air to once again touch his mind fully. The chaos and serenity that had always swirled within helped push away the memories of what had happened between them on that island.

Charles cupped Erik’s face and brought him closer. Their lips pressed together and overwhelming sadness and pain swept up from Lehnsherr and flooded their minds. “Don’t,” he beseeched, resting his forehead against Erik’s sweaty one. “Please don’t…”

“I’m sorry,” he sniffed, trying to keep his grief back. They were both shaking: terrified, angry, depressed, ashamed…

Xavier kissed him, putting forth his passions into the action. Erik responded in kind, pulling him close and deepened the kiss. He gripped his waist as Charles ran his fingers through his hair, moaning slightly. Charles wanted him. He wanted him so badly yet he knew he could never have him again. Not completely, not the way they both wanted. Not in the way they needed. He pulled back and turned his face away before anything more could happen.

“So…this is goodbye?” Erik whispered squeezing his eyes shut as he dropped his head. He didn’t know what he had honestly expected. For the rumours to be untrue? For Charles to somehow still be able to walk, maybe not in the way he had, but just enough? For him to yell at him and throw things? To cast him out with harsh words and vows of revenge? He deserved it.

Charles wiped Erik’s tears away as he tilted his lovers face up. “No…there will never be a goodbye for us…It’s just…I…I can’t,” he breathed apologetically. “I am…I haven’t been able to…”

Erik glanced down at Charles’s lap as he realised what he was trying to say. “I…I never thought –”

“I know, and it’s alright,” he reassured brushing some of his smooth hair behind his ear soothingly. “You being here…just touching you I –”

“Can you feel what happens to me?” he asked, his mind working out thousands of possibilities to fix their situation.

He frowned confused. “Yes, you know that already.”

“I mean…everything,” he dropped his voice low. “My pleasure? If I touch myself would you be able to feel it?”

Charles was taken aback by the question for a second. “I…I suppose.” He considered it and then shook his head. “But I don’t understand how –”

“Give me an hour,” he said taking up the telepath’s hands to pressed kisses to them.

A fire erupted in Charles’s belly and he nodded, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling as it tried sparking down to dwindle into nothing. “Alright…an hour. I’ll wait.”

“I’ll return. I promise.”

“I trust you.”

Erik gave him a heartbreakingly painful smile and then took up his helmet as he left the room quickly.

Charles laid back and waited. Time seemed to wear on forever. He had started to fall sleep again when he felt a hand along his side and the bed dip. He wasn’t afraid because it was Erik’s usual greeting when he snuck into bed with him. A gentle and shy, ‘hello, are you still awake? May I ravish your body or might you take mine tonight?’, sort of thing that made his skin prickle with excitement.

He shifted, as best as he could, onto his side. “Right on time,” he smiled as his brain kicked itself out of sleep rapidly.

“I need to do some tests,” his voice sounded sure yet there was still a slight tremble of uncertainty.

“Am I your lab rat now?” he joked gently.

Erik didn’t say anything. He just ran his fingers through Charles’s hair and down his body, stopping just at his waist. “May I?”

“Always,”

He flipped the covers off of him and then hesitantly ran his hand under the band of Charles’s pyjamas. He leaned forward and kissed him. Xavier moaned and cupped Erik’s face as his hand slipped lower and around to cup his backside.

“Have you tried touching yourself since…” he paused and turned his face away, too upset with himself for evening asking such a question.

“Yes…” he brushed his knuckles down Erik’s cheek.

“Could you…feel it?”

“Somewhat.”

He nodded and kissed his cheek, working his way slowly down to his jawline and then around. “But you couldn’t get it to…”

“No,” he sighed apologetically. “I’m lucky I still have the ability to feel what I can there.”

“I’m sorry,” Erik let out a small sob and buried his face into Charles’s shoulder.

“Don’t be. I’m not,” he felt guilty for lying at the last part, yet he knew if he hadn’t Erik would continue to beat himself up for it. The fault lay upon all three of them: Moira for recklessly firing; Erik for being stupidly stubborn; and himself for being so…idiotically forgiving and not trying to come up with a better solution.

Erik nuzzled at the top button of his pyjamas and flicked his tongue out to taste the skin near there. Charles shivered and pulled off that ruddy helmet again, dropping it on the bed beside them, before he began unbuttoning his own shirt. Erik’s eyes hungrily gazed down at him and his gentle touch made Charles’s body burn.

The sensation spread all around him…except for his legs. It was as though they didn’t exist any longer. He could feel their heaviness and he could feel when a leg wasn’t twisted the right way…but any sort of sexual heat that sweep through him would only make it as far down as his hips, and then it would quickly fade, as if nothing really existed beyond that point. It was even more disconcerting with Erik touching him, yet he tried forgetting about it. He didn’t want that as a focal for tonight, he wanted Erik, all of him, even if he couldn’t feel it.

Once they’d both removed his top, Charles tugged at the black suit Erik was wearing, pulling him down for a kiss. Erik’s mouth wandered down his throat, his hot lips branding Charles’s skin in a delicious way. They went lower, becoming greedy as they lapped and sucked upon his pale nipples, encouraging them to darken and taunt so that he could tease them between his tongue and teeth properly.

Charles moaned and arched off the bed. Erik moved down to mouth and nip at the telepath’s pale smooth stomach, his hands gentle as they tickled his warming skin. Xavier moaned and panted, absorbing it all until he couldn’t take it and begged for him to stop.

Erik leaned up again, kissing him simply before straightening his back. “May I remove the rest of your clothing?”

“Yes,” he sighed. Erik kissed him once more and then moved to kneel beside him and gently slid off his pants. The look on his face as he set Charles’s limp legs back wasn’t what the telepath wanted to see. He touched his side, getting his lover’s attention and smiled at him, moving the rest of his body and gave a soft sigh, hoping to show him that he wanted this. That it was alright and that he enjoyed it regardless of his injury.

Erik nodded, a relived glint appeared in his eyes and he leaned down, pressing his lips from one side of Charles’s hips to the other. He moved, lifting Charles’s numb legs to the side so that he could get in between them and kiss along the telepath’s length.

Charles groaned and fisted the sheets near his head. Erik licked and sucked carefully at his member, fanning the small embers into flames within him. The sensation there wasn’t as heavily concentrated as what it had once been, yet that didn’t stop his excitement from growing. He could feel his body trying to react in its natural way and resist due to the limited restrictions. The upper and lower halves of him clashed, making him somewhat uncomfortable, but he couldn’t ask Erik to stop. Not when he knew they both needed this. Not even now when the feeling of his mouth engulfing his flaccid member had been nothing more than a dream hours before. He was so sure he’d never feel it again and here it was. It was almost too unreal.

Erik bobbed his head slowly for several minutes, swirling his tongue and sucked in the way he knew Charles loved best. He let him go after several minutes, wishing he could hold back his disappointment over his inability to bring forth his lover’s physical arousal as he once had. He knew Charles was in his mind, and he knew he didn’t have any right to ask him to leave it. He owed this man everything. This man who had given him his life back only for his own to be stolen in return. He worshipped him, body mind and soul, and now he was going to forever strive to prove it.

“Erik,” Charles whispered and ran his fingers through his hair. Lehnsherr looked up at him and pressed his mouth to his pelvis again, suckling on the soft skin. Xavier arched a little nd groaned.

“Yes…love?”

Charles gave a small tug to his hair, and he knew what he was craving. Erik leaned up and kissed him. He felt fingers fumble with the zipper on his suit. He unhooked the top button and straightening his back as Xavier pulled it down. The night air was freezing compared to the warm body suit and he shivered violently as Charles peeled it off of him.

“Kneel over my chest,” he begged and tapped the upper part. Erik moved, straddling him as best as he could. His lover pushed the suit down further and looked up at him as he gently freed his hardening member. Erik was spell bound as he watched Charles’s intense electric blue eyes gaze up at him as he stroked him with one hand, the other pulling his hips up and toward his face. His pink tongue flicked out and licked his tip. Erik swallowed and let out a soft whimper.

Charles brought him forward and took him into his mouth, moaning as he sucked and moved his head slowly back and forth, savouring his manly and unique taste. Erik gripped the headboard, trying to keep himself from thrusting forward. He felt Charles’s hands on his rear, squeezing and massaging, pushing him closer; his hums and needy groans vibrating around his member up Erik’s spine. He hissed and tried to stop himself as his hips rolled forward.

There was a soft pressure at the back of his skull, something he hadn’t felt in a while and he knew it was Xavier. He relaxed and gave himself over, letting the telepath control his body. He began thrusting into his mouth gently. He looked down and found Charles’s gorgeous eyes staring up at him, two oceans of desire and longing and he knew he wasn’t going to make it long.

“Charles!” he gasped as he felt a hand on his sac, cupping and massaging tenderly. Xavier twisted his head and shifted his tongue around before relaxing his jaw and throat and forced Erik to push deeper into his mouth. The magnetism mutant groaned and gave a small cry, his thoughts a jumbled blur. He begged in his mind for Charles to stop, to let him do what he had planned without giving too much of it away.

Charles let his mind go. Erik stiffened for a moment and pulled back carefully. Charles sucked as hard as he could before his lover’s length left his mouth. They both panted for air as they let their bodies settle for a moment. Charles rubbed at Erik’s thighs and looked up at him as he waited for him to open his eyes. He did and smiled down at him before shifting to kiss at his swollen lips.

“What was it you were trying to keep from me?” Charles asked between kisses.

“I want to use our powers together.”

“We haven’t before?” he laughed.

Erik sat up and then pulled the bag he’d brought back with him over. Inside, he pulled out a smooth metal object. It was cool and clean and perfectly shaped like –

“Is that modelled after my penis?” Charles asked half amused and half offended. It looked a bit on the small side to be a hundred percent his…

“I can make it bigger,” he smiled knowingly and handed it over to him.

“It’s hollow?”

“I wasn’t sure if you…It goes over yours…I can shape it perfectly around it.”

“This is…” he smiled as he realised what Erik was trying to do. “You want me to put this on, and then control you as you ride me?” Erik nodded, worrying his lip, afraid that Charles would think his plan stupid or become upset by it. Charles smiled up at him instead and pulled him down, kissing him passionately. “It’s a brilliant perfect plan,” he said against his lips with a large grin.

Erik’s face and mind held pure relief. He accepted the metallic object from Charles and rolled off to the side, slipped out of his thin boots and rest of the body suit, before kneeling in between Charles legs. He moved his fingers, widening the object out, and guided his lover’s member carefully into it. It was shockingly cold and Charles gasped. His lover paused for a second, afraid he had hurt him.

“No, I’m fine. It feels good,” he reassured. “It was just cold.”

Erik’s face flickered with a bit of disbelief yet he continued, slowly pushing and contorting the metal around him until it was snug against his member. He pulled a bit of it out on either side to crate rings, where he tied a piece of soft sturdy fabric around Charles’s hips and thighs, helping and hoping to keep the object in place. He then bent down and licked up it.

Xavier shuttered as he watched him swirl his tongue and bob his head up and down on his metal coated length. He couldn’t feel it, but the sight, just knowing what his actions felt like, using his imagination – he groaned.

“I’ve already prepared myself,”

“That’s my favourite part,” Charles whined and lifted his arms to wrap around Erik’s shoulders as he crawl up his body and kissed him.

He chuckled, “I’ll leave it to you next time…however you are more than welcome to double check if I did it properly,” he added with a sly wicked smile.

Charles reached his hand in between his legs to found that indeed his hole was very wet and lose from lubricant. He easily pushed two fingers in side and stroked Erik’s walls. “Did you think of me when you did this?” he asked against his lover’s jaw.

Erik shivered and nodded, his voice darkening in lust, “yes.”

He added another finger and pushed them in deeper, moving them in and out a little roughly. Just the way he knew he liked it. “Did you come?”

“Yes!” he gasped and rocked back against them.

“Do you want me in you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” he breathlessly begged and kissed him. He loved it when Charles took command and told him what to do. He loved it when he pulled his hair and made him beg. He loved it when he spoke filthy words into his ears as he – The realisation that Charles would never be able to fuck him into the mattress brought his passions to a screeching halt.

“Don’t!” Charles warningly hissed and fisted his hair tightly. “Don’t you dare. This is just like starting at the beginning: we have to find what works and what doesn’t. We only have this for now,” he pressed his face into Erik’s throat and kissed it become callous. He tilted Lehnsherr’s head to the side and punctuated each word against his ear, “Now get on my cock.”

Erik moaned as he did what he was told. He sat up as Charles’s let go of his hair in favour of gripped his cheeks to spread them wide. Erik rested one hand on Charles’s chest and used the other to guide his metal covered member into his hole. He let out a breath and focused on relaxing his body.

Charles took Erik’s member in hand and stroked him as his other hand flexed into his cheek to feel for his lover’s muscles to contract and then relax; allowing him to slide further down. “May I entre your mind?” he asked. Erik nodded quickly and he focused his energies. He shivered as he felt cold slick hardness slowly push into Erik. Into him. He closed his eyes and focused on getting him to move his hips.

His member slid forward into a warm firm grip; his muscles relaxed and the metal slipped further in as he sat back; warm fist giving his length a small gentle twist as it stroked; being slowly filled... back and forth until Erik was completely seated at last. His fingers dug into Charles’s chest and he gave off soft noises, his muscles clinching tighter and tighter.

Charles made him move and both gave a small cry. The metal had become a comfortable temperature, helping to make it feel a little more real. Erik rolled his hips and rode Charles, who held his thighs to help encourage him on. The two of them emitting noises of pleasure as the fat rounded tip teased past his prostate; the tingling brush of the hard head, the smooth slide of the shaft going in and then out, the tiny little catch from the firm corona made both arch and moan elegantly.

“Ca-can you..b-bend-d it?” Xavier asked; his body shaking as he shared in Erik’s pleasure. His lover gently manipulated the metal and curved it just in the way Xavier had showed him; just enough that if he angled his hips right it would hit his prostate beautifully.

Erik ran his hands along his body and then over Charles’s, leaning forward to kiss him. They both groaned and Erik began moving faster, spurred on by his own needs and mentally through Charles’s. They kissed and gasped, swallowing each other’s cries as the tension within them built.

He was so close, Charles could feel it. Just a little more and Erik would be ready to fall. He took a moment to lick his palm before reaching between them and firmly grasped his member. Erik gave a shout and swore as he tensed his legs to try and help increase his speed. Thankfully, with Charles in control he was able to put aside the burning in his trembling legs and focus on what they wanted: the rapturous sensation of scaling to their climax.

The slap of their skin and the choking shouts they made as the precursor to their finish was a music both of them thought they’d never hear again. Charles was so deep it almost hurt, but Erik was so needy he pushed harder. He wanted more. He wanted to feel the discomfort of having been fuck too hard for days. He wanted to wince and shift in his seat as his hole throbbed from being rubbed against too quickly and without a ton of lube.

Charles hissed and squeezed Erik’s cheeks, delighted to feel his desires and wishing to share in them. He nipped at his collarbone, and found a spot to mark. He was his. His Erik. His mutant. His lover. His. Just as Erik owned him.

Erik moaned and begged for him to never stop. He could feel his legs about to give, but the telepath kept a firm hold of his will and forced him on. The song of their cries rang into the night as the jolting painfully pleasurable sensation of orgasm burst through them and flat lined into their senses as hazy white noise.

They panted; sweat dripped and ran down their bodies as they let themselves calm; both kept their eyes close to savour the small private numbing shockwaves which vibrated in their bones as their climax faded. Charles opened his first, putting his clean hand on Erik’s cheek and ran his fingers through his messy wet hair. The mutant moaned and slumped over him as his shaking arms gave out.

Xavier cradled him to his chest and kissed his face all over. “I’m so glad…you are brilliant…and wonderful…”

“I’m not worthy of your kindness…”

“Will you stay the night?”

Erik nodded and swallowed, trying to moisten his dry mouth and throat, “If you’ll have me.”

“Oh Erik,” Charles chuckled and tilted his face up, kissing him deeply. “I’ll never want to spend a moment not having you in my life.”

“There may be a day,” he said, his eyes sad again, his heart heavy. “You can only read minds, not the future.”

“Well if I could read the future, I’d know that you’ll always be there with me…so long as you want me.”

Erik brought his face down to kiss him again. “I’ll always want you Charles…”

_I love you._

He smiled, although his lover hadn’t said it aloud he still knew it was true and he knew he had purposely thought it at that moment for him to hear.

Erik removed the device from Charles, a tiny amount of his seed running and dripping out of it and along his still flaccid member. Erik pulled out a towel from the bag he’d brought and gently cleaned them up, his body still shaking but he ignored his exhaustion, only giving in once he’d put the things back into his bag and lay back, pulling the covers up and over them.

Charles turned himself on his side, Erik helping to arrange his legs in the way he knew Xavier used to sleep, and held him. He kissed the top of his head and as he gently stroked his hair, the sound of Erik’s soft snores and heavy breath indicated he was just at the verge of dreaming. “I love you too,” he whispered with a smile on his face and let his eyes close, knowing he’d finally be able to sleep peacefully again.


End file.
